


Careless

by trysomecats



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddles, Fluff, Hurt Phil, Injury, M/M, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4525758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trysomecats/pseuds/trysomecats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil gets injured, and it's all Dan's fault. (Short, Sweet, and Fluffy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Careless

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Dan's 'PSYCHO THOUGHTS' video, haha! 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Hey Phil, do you know where the-”

Dan stopped dead in his tracks as he entered the kitchen and viewed the sight before him. His best friend, fellow youtuber, and partner since 2009 was standing completely still by the counter. In one hand was a large knife, while his other hand was held in front of him….dripping with blood. 

The younger youtuber cursed aloud. Blood was something that was a bit of a problem in their home. Phil, with the exception of a scary movie, could not stand blood. He almost always either ended up fainting or going into full blown panic mode. This has been a problem since his childhood, and although he joked about it sometimes in his videos, it was never funny when he accidently hurt himself. 

Dan quickly crossed the room to see how bad it was. “Just hold on a second Phil, you’re okay!”

Luckily Dan was used to keeping Phil calm in situations like this. After all, Phil was quite accident prone, and also incredibly clumsy. This certainly wasn’t the first kitchen related accident that had occurred before. Over his years of knowing Phil, Dan had become accustomed to his fear of blood. 

Phil was pale. Not his usual paleness; this was a sickly shade of grey. That meant that if Dan didn’t act quickly, his boyfriend was going to faint, and that was never fun. Dan quickly grabbed Phil by the wrist and dragged him to the sink. 

“Just keep breathing Phil….deep breaths through your nose...that’s it love.”

Dan kept encouraging him while he turned on the sink and let the warm faucet water cleanse the wound. Soon most of the blood had washed away and the brown eyed youtuber was able to get a better look at what they were dealing with. He smiled; it wasn’t that deep at all. Just your typical mild ‘oops the knife slipped’ cut. They were both just lucky that nobody had lost a finger in their cooking expeditions over the years. 

“You keep this under here while I fetch the first aid kit,” Dan instructed, kissing Phil quickly on the cheek before voyaging downstairs to get their box of medical supplies. For awhile they didn’t have such a thing, but when Phil’s mum had found out she’d sent a well stocked first aid kit in the mail. It had come in handy many times now. 

When he came back to the kitchen, Dan smelled smoke and cursed violently once again. Whatever Phil had been trying to cook was now an unrecognizable black, having slowly began to burn during the chaos. He quickly shut off the stove before turning his attention back to Phil, who was still sick with shock.

“Well, I’m proud to say that you won't die,” Dan commented humorously as he patted dry the cut. Once that was finished, he smeared a dollop of disinfectant on the wound and began winding a roll of bandages neatly around it. 

Finally, as Dan was finishing up his first aid skills, Phil came out of his trance.

“T-Thanks,” His voice was a little shaky. “It all happened so fast...I was opening the cupboard to get some sauce and this big knife just dropped from out of nowhere. I caught it instinctively by the blade….”

Dan felt his stomach drop and he felt sick himself. 

This was all his fault. 

Earlier today he’d been filming a video which he decided would be called ‘PSYCHO THOUGHTS’. There was a scene where he was quickly pretending to put a knife away (by shoving it into a random cupboard). Dan had been so into his filming that he had completely forgotten to put the knife back into it’s regular holding place. 

“W-Well,” Dan stuttered, mind feeling numb. “It’s all over now. Let’s get you into the lounge.”

Phil slowly followed Dan into the lounge and sunk onto the couch, curling his knees up to his chest. “I put the dishes away yesterday, but I don’t remember putting the knife there. Do you suppose I sleep walked again?”

Dan sighed; it was time to confess. 

“No Phil, it wasn’t your fault. Remember how I was filming today? There was this scene….well, either way I was pretty stupid.”

“Oh,” Phil blinked. 

“Yeah,” Dan murmured, pulling Phil close to him. He began to imagine all the other scenarios that could have occurred. If Phil hadn’t of caught the knife, it could have fallen even further and impaled him in the foot or something. 

Phil rested his head against Dan’s chest, closing his eyes. Whenever he got injured, he always went into this post-hurt drowsy comfort-seeking mode. “Don’t get upset Dan, I’ve done careless things while filming too. It’s just one of the risks of being a youtuber.”

Honestly, only Phil would be the kind of person to not get upset about this sort of thing. 

Dan kissed his raspberry shampoo scented hair. “Either way, I’m sorry.”  
“It’s alright,” Phil opened his eyes again. “But our dinner burned, and I was pretty hungry.”

“Want me to order take out?”

“Please,” Phil smiled. “Pizza would be nice...and you have to answer the door.”

“Deal.”

FIN


End file.
